Sleek
Hello, its me Description Sleek is what you would say, a punk emo, with the black leather jacket and fingerless gloves to match. She wears a simple high-necked dark navy blue shirt completed with ripped, silver jeans and black boots that go up to her knees. The black leather jacket she puts on to top it off is covered in pockets so she can keep a number of knives and other sharp things close by. Her skin is a tanned brown as she does spend much of her time in the water, her hair is dark blond but near the tips it's a bright aqua. Looking at her, you would know she is a warrior through and through, broad shoulders, tight muscles and scars are just a few things to give her that label. She isn't built for running, that's for sure, but she physically strong, through her toned arms and legs. Her lips are always pulled into a clever smile but her stormy grey eyes betray how deadly serious she truly is about every detail. Personality Sleek can go from humorous to murderous in less then a fraction of a second, she is strict, angry and always watching. Whether you know it or not, she knows everything about you and she can destroy you socially, mentally and physically with only a few words- or punches. None the less, she prefers to stick to her funny, clever side when speaking to people she thinks could be friends, just know that no matter how happy or nice she seems, she is has never let her guard down. She likes being the person that people come to talk to when they are down, she's good at keeping other secrets despite her attempts to play matchmaker. Sarcasm is Sleek's best friend and though her clever jibes and remarks may seem rude, she does mean well. History Sleek was born to a Carson City officer and an elementary school science teacher. Growing up, even though she was in private Christian schools the majority of it, she always preferred to think scientifically than to rely on faith, though her views may vary, she always believed that someone was out there. At the age of thirteen, Sleek's father took up a human-trafficking case, but when he came upon a lead, he disappeared. Sleek and a few of her friends, including her brother, went looking for him. They went missing too. Sleek remembers very little, but she woke up in the old coliseum, an abandoned football arena where street fights were held. The older teen now had very strange new abilities, her advanced ability to fight and her ability to control water, but it was at a price, she never found her father, her mother died while she was away and her brother was still being held by whoever gave her her powers. Abilities flerp Relationships Lightning Angel: Rebel: Contrarium: Caelum: Skills Ever since she escaped that dreadful place, Sleek as known all forms of combat and techniques, she has no clue why but she does. She knows a fair amount of human anatomy to know where know where to hit to make you fall or hurt very much, that being said, she prefers to just shoot you dead, less blood to clean up. Her hydrokinetic powers are very strong, she can summon water from the air and even from plants to aid her. But if given a large amount of water, you can be sure will either be sucked into a vortex of liquid, be stabbed by daggers of sleet or drown in a title wave. Gallery Category:Characters